The Callie Swan Saga: New Moon: In Fine Feather
by RegalGirl94
Summary: "For death begins with life's first breath.  And life begins at touch of death." John Oxenham.
1. Sneak Peak

THE CALLIE SWAN SAGA

NEW MOON : IN FINE FEATHER

WRITTEN BY MELISSA ROSENBERG

BASED ON THE NOVEL BY STEPHANIE MEYER

ADOPTED AND ADAPTED BY REGALGIRL94

* * *

><p>When I walked up the stairs, dad was walking down them. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head before continuing down the stairs. The door was open to Bella's room so I just walked in, "Hey old lady," I smirked. All the more to annoy her with.<p>

She glared at me, "You and Charlie aren't funny."

I rolled my eyes, "Spoil sport. Here." I held out the box to her.

* * *

><p>Jake held up a used car part, "Just here buying this for the Rabbit. I'm almost done with the rebuild. Gotta come take a ride when it's done." Then he pretended like he just remembered, "Oh, and hey, happy birthday. Your dad told my dad. So..." He pulled a small woven dream catcher, feathers dangling from it. He handed it to her. "I saw it the other day and thought of you – it catches bad dreams."<p>

* * *

><p>Jacob sat himself beside my and wrapped both his arms around me, "Everything may be falling apart right now. But it's all fallen apart before. And it got better. It'll get better this time too."<p>

I looked up at him tearfully, "How can you promise that?"

"I just can," Jacob whispered.

* * *

><p>Jacob looked at me shocked, "It's your birthday, today?" I nodded. He looked back at Bella, "Why didn't you say anything?"<p>

Bella was staring off into nothing while we were talking. But when Jacob spoke to her, she snapped out of it and spoke, "I... what?"

* * *

><p>I nodded, "No offense but... why are you talking to me?"<p>

"What do you mean?" He chuckled.

"I mean that you guys don't talk to anyone outside your precious circle. Almost like it's forbidden."

Paul didn't agree with me but he didn't deny it, "Think of this as my little rebellion."

I grinned a bit. "Well I'm flattered to be your excuse to rebel."

He grinned, "Good. Be flattered."

I had to laughed at that.

* * *

><p>"That's not true. You just can't handle that everyone is focusing on me and my problems for once."<p>

I laughed sarcastically, "Oh yeah, Bella, I'm super jealous that everyone thinks you're a huge whiner baby and naive girl who shuts down when she gets dumped for the first time. That's just it. You hit the nail right on the head."

"Shut up, Callie. No one cares."

That did shut me up.

* * *

><p>I let the information sink it and then said, "You didn't answer my question. Would you have stayed away forever?"<p>

Embry shook his head, looking me right in the eye, "No, Callie. I could never stay away from you forever. I couldn't even stay away from you now."

* * *

><p>But about fifteen minutes later, Bella bursted into the house, "Wolves!"<p>

I froze. I told them to find her to keep an eye on her, not expose themselves.

"What?" I asked shocked.

* * *

><p>"Bella, you're about to cross a line."<p>

"Only if you draw one."

"I'm not letting you do this."

"You don't have a choice. I don't belong to you."

* * *

><p>She grinned at me, "Hello again, Callie."<p>

"Victoria."

* * *

><p>What the fu-<p>

* * *

><p>Emma Watson as …. <em>Callie Swan<em>

Kristen Stewart as …. _Bella Swan_

Robert Pattinson as …. _Edward Cullen_

Taylor Lautner as …. _Jacob Black_

Peter Facinelli as …. _Carlisle Cullen_

Elizabeth Reaser as …. _Esme Cullen_

Ashley Green as …. _Alice Cullen_

Kellan Lutz as …. _Emmett Cullen_

Nikki Reed as …. _Rosalie Hale_

Jackson Rathbone as …. _Jasper Hale_

Billy Burke as …. _Charlie Swan_

Bryce Dallas Howard as …. _Victoria_

Sarah Clark as …. _Renee Dwyer_

Christian Serratos as …. _Angela Weber_

Michael Welch as …. _Mike Newton_

Anna Kendrick as …. _Jessica Stanely_

Gregory Tyree Boyce as …. _Tyler Crowley_

Justin Chon as …. _Eric Yorkie_

Tyson Houseman as …. _Quil Ateara_

Kiowa Gordon as …. _Embry Call_

**The Callie Swan Saga**

**New Moon**

**In Fine Feather**


	2. Birthday Wishes

THE CALLIE SWAN SAGA

NEW MOON : IN FINE FEATHER

WRITTEN BY MELISSA ROSENBERG

BASED ON THE NOVEL BY STEPHANIE MEYER

ADOPTED AND ADAPTED BY REGALGIRL94

CHAPTER ONE

BIRTHDAY WISHES

"For death begins with life's first breath. And life begins at touch of death." John Oxenham.

If it is true that life begins at touch of death, then my life began when Victoria almost killed me. And Bella's life began when James almost killed her. Everyday I found myself feeling my crescent shaped scar on my shoulder through my clothes.

_I was chasing yet another animal. But it wasn't a deer this time. It was a bat. I made the connection though. I yelled out, "Jasper!"_

_I was determined not to trip. I tried to get Jasper to stop flying away. He was supposed to stay and protect me. Like the big brother I never had._

_I heard a growl behind me, but I didn't look. I had to get to Jasper. "JASPER!"_

_Despite my determination, I did trip. I fell to the ground and grunted in pain. I looked up from my hands and knees, "Jasper!"_

_But the bat flew away, and faded into the darkness. I heard the growl behind me rumbled deeply and turned to see my wolf. I stared into his almost-black-but-brown eyes and felt myself start to get lost._

"_What am I going to do...?"_

_The wolf didn't answer. It just looked at me. Then it started backing away._

"_No. Don't go."_

_It turned on its paw and trotted away from me. And I couldn't chase after it._

"_Come back-"_

_The dirt floor fell out from under me and I fell into fire._

I shot up into a sitting position, panting. My skin felt sticky with dried sweat and heated. Out of instinct I felt my scar on my shoulder. It always felt many degrees colder than my other skin. My mind flashed back to Victoria. I hoped I never heard from her. But she escaped.

I let out a deep breath that I had been holding. I got myself out of bed and got dressed and ready for school. Then I remembered, it's Bella's birthday. Her eighteenth to be exact. Ha, she was whole year older than Edward now. Well he was like 150 years older than her so it's moot point.

I picked up my present, a box filled with past pictures and scrap booking equipment. I conspired with mom and dad.

When I walked up the stairs, dad was walking down them. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head before continuing down the stairs. The door was open to Bella's room so I just walked in, "Hey old lady," I smirked. All the more to annoy her with.

She glared at me, "You and Charlie aren't funny."

I rolled my eyes, "Spoil sport. Here." I held out the box to her.

She groaned and took it. When she opened it and sifted through all that was inside she looked up at me awkwardly, "Thanks."

I shook my head, "Come on we gotta head to school."

* * *

><p>I pulled up by Bella's truck as usual. When I got out I heard Bella saying, "I can help you with it – but first.." she pulled out her camera, "I need a picture. My mom's expecting a scrapbook full of memories."<p>

Angela blushed embarrassingly and held up her own camera, "I take 'em, I'm not in them."

But Eric put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in. Jessica arranged her hair, "You'll photo shop my nose if it looks big, right?"

I rolled my eyes at her as Eric called out jokingly, "Don't worry, I'm in the picture; no one will be looking at you guys."

Jessica scoffed at him, Angela pointed her camera at Bella, Mike and Eric joust and Tyler was just walking up when Bella took the picture.

Angela looked at me then took Bella's camera, "Now one of you two."

I looked behind me to see if Edward arrived. Nope. Not yet. I turned back to see Angela looking at me. I raised my eyebrow, "Me?"

Angela laughed, "Yeah, you. Let's get one of the two sisters."

Both me and Bella blushed but we stood by each other anyway and smiled for the camera. Angela shot a picture with Bella's camera and her own. Then we saw she was looking behind us.

This time when I turned lo and behold there was the Edward Cullen getting out of his Volvo. That's not conspicuous at all... sarcasm.

"Oh good," Mike drawled, "Cullen's here."

Jessica dryly agreed, "Yay." The friends moved off.

Edward walked up to Bella just as Tyler walked up to me. Oh yeah, we're dating. A couple weeks after the prom, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes, I guess. I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

He didn't hold any power.

Tyler smiled adoringly at me, "Hey baby."

Ugh. I hated that pet name. Baby. It sounded so cheap.

But I smiled anyway, "Hey."

He smiled at me, "Ready for your junior year? Almost done," he teased.

I smirked at him, "You're a senior, dude. You're closer to the end than I am."

He playfully glared at me, "Smart Alec."

Just then I heard, "Bella!"

I looked to see Jacob walking up to Bella and Edward walked up to me. He smiled down at me, "Hello Callie."

"Hey Eddie." He always smiled and chuckled when I called him that. I think me calling him that made him feel like I truly accepted him.

Jacob jogged up to Bella.

Bella gasped at him, "God, Jacob, you know steroids are really bad for you?"

Jacob grinned, pleased with impressing Bella, "Wouldn't seem so drastic if you came around more."

"I will," Bella promised, "But isn't your school like, ten miles that way?"

Jake held up a used car part, "Just here buying this for the Rabbit. I'm almost done with the rebuild. Gotta come take a ride when it's done." Then he pretended like he just remembered, "Oh, and hey, happy birthday. Your dad told my dad. So..." He pulled a small woven dream catcher, feathers dangling from it. He handed it to her. "I saw it the other day and thought of you – it catches bad dreams."

Bella took the dream catcher gingerly from his head, "This is... actually kinda perfect. It's great."

Edward had his hand on my shoulder and walked us to Jacob and Bella, Tyler on my heels. "The bell's about to ring."

Lo and behold the bell rand just then. Jacob gave Edward a sarcastic smile, "Ooh, look at you, all psychic."

"I don't have that particular gift. But I can read a watch. I'm clever that way," Edward idly smiled.

Bella squeezed Jacob's arm, "Bye, Jake. And thanks again."

Edward guided her off. Jacob glared at their backs before looking at me and smiling, "Hey, you coming down to the rez this weekend?"

I nodded curtly, "Yeah."

Jacob grinned awkwardly, "Embry will be excited. See ya then." And with that he walked away.

Tyler put his arm around me, "I'll walk you to class, baby."

I nodded and walked with him, not saying anything. Classes passed by like minutes. But in third period I was called up to the office. I passed the office aid and went right into Principal Walker's office. I took in the sight of the slightly balding and robust man sitting at his desk and stood in the doorway, "You wanted to see me?"

He looked up, startled – I can be very quiet when I want to be – and stammered, "Yes, yes, come on in. Close the door, take a seat."

I lightly closed the door and took a seat in one of the plastic chairs.

"It is my understanding that you are quite advanced in your studies," He stated.

This wasn't news to me. I was way smarter than any old junior. I used to play soccer for school but it all went down the drain after my diagnosis. When you're depressed, you don't have a drive to do much else to do besides studying. Ergo, I'm an advanced student.

So I nodded, "Yes."

He mumbled to himself and then started, "I would like to place you in senior level classes. And I would like to do this soon so we can get you on track to graduate with the senior class in the spring."

I totally didn't hear a word he said after 'senior level classes'. "...what?"

He chuckled, knowing I must have been shocked, "I want you to skip junior year. I believe that you can be successful and go to college next fall."

I raised my eyebrows, "You're serious?"

He chuckled again and nodded, "Yes I am very serious. What do you say?"

I couldn't speak for a couple minutes and just stood there gaping at him. But eventually I got my wits about me and stammered, "Yeah, I'll do it. um.. thank you?"

"It's no problem Miss Swan. Just go out and ask Mrs. White for your new schedule."

Mrs. White smiled joyfully when I came over, "Here you go dear. It's so nice to see young kids so dedicated to their education."

I nodded amiably and walked to my new fourth period.

Then lunch came.

The Cullens had successfully integrated with humans in the form of Bella's friends and my... boyfriend. When I told them that I was skipping a grade they were all excited for me, Angela especially.

Jasper kissed my forehead as usual. And as usual Tyler's hand gripped mine tightly. He was always jealous of every guy friend I had. Jasper and I had grown closer and closer. We were like brother and sister. People liked to spread rumors that we were having a passionate love affair behind Alice's back. But that couldn't have been farther from the truth. And Alice knew that. So no harm ever came from these rumors.

I had also gotten closer to Angela. She was always so nice to me and always eager to listen to my problems. She always played mediator and she never took sides. But she always had an opinion about an issue and saw the rational side of everything. She saw the big picture and didn't dwell on the gossip or details.

We'd always talk before or after school and even at lunch if we sat near each other. I liked having her as a friend.

Another person I had grown closer to is Rosalie. After she saved my life and prevented me from becoming a vampire, I had felt I had a sort of debt to her. But she spent all the time she had telling me how much I didn't and how much she didn't regret it. She was like a big sister to me now.

* * *

><p>Alice had told me about Bella's party. I didn't believe her at first. How did she get Bella to agree to this? But it's hard to argue against a future seer.<p>

Alice had forced me to go to her house to help set up for the party – even though she did all the work in ten minutes – and to get into a knee-length red dress. Ugh. (link on profile).

Soon it was dark out and the party had started. Emmett was out installing a new stereo system in Bella's truck. Rosalie was standing still against the wall, but she managed a small smile for me. And a bigger one when her husband came in. Alice flitted around the room, finalizing everything. Jasper stood by the piano, his arm around my shoulders. Carlisle and Esme stood in the corner whispering to each other like first loves.

Suddenly Alice left, then returned tugging a reluctant Bella to the top of the landing, Edward right behind her. The living room housed hundreds of pink candles and rose-filled crystal bowls. The Cullens – and me – gathered slightly to look up at the birthday girl. Smiling warmly – sans Rosalie.

Bella looked ready to disappear but Edward dragged her down the stairs. Esme hugged Bella tightly – not too tightly – and then let Carlisle hug her, "Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in."

I for one loved it. A celebration was what we all needed.

Esme smiled, "Like that's even possible. Happy birthday, Bella."

There was a flash! Alice snapped a picture of Bella with her camera, "Found it in your bag. Mind?"

Bella shook her head. Emmett moved to Edward's side and nudged him, "Dating an older woman. Hot."

Bella faltered at that. Edward gave Emmett a look but he didn't get it, "What?"

Rosalie stepped forward and shoved a silver package at Bella, "It's a necklace. Alice picked it out."

Bella offered a small smile. Alice flitted over to her and Edward and held up the camera, "Show me the love!" Edward pulled Bella into his side, looking deeply into her eyes. Alice took the picture. "For your scrapbook. Now open your presents!"

Alice dragged my sister over to a table piled with elaborately wrapped gifts and a huge cake with a stack of china plates.

"Alice, Callie and I are the only ones who even eat the cake. That thing could feed fifty."

"Hope you're hungry! Here, this one's from Emmett." Jasper and I stood away from the group, I could tell he was being cautious. I leaned up and quickly kissed his cheek, letting him know that everything would be okay. He smiled thankfully at me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

Bella opened the gift to find an empty car-radio box. Emmett grinned excitedly, "Already installed it in your truck. Finally a good stereo system for that piece of-"

"Don't hate the truck," Bella said.

"Open mine!" Alice chimed in. She handed her a box. Bella started to open it but she cut her finger on the paper, "Ouch – paper cut."

A drop of blood fell from her finger.

I felt Jasper's arm tighten almost painfully around my shoulders. I felt another pair of arms wrap around me – Esme – and pull me away just in time. Jasper lunged out towards Bella, teeth bared, eyes black.

Edward flung Bella behind his own body. She crashed into a glass table.

"JASPER!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. But Jasper slammed into Edward, thunder clapped.

Edward pushed him away, hard. Jasper flew backward hitting the grand piano. He jumped back to his feet, ready to lunge again.

Stupidly, I reached out to him, "Jasper, calm down. You can fight this."

But when I got his Jasper's way, he wasn't listening. He flung me into the side. And I crashed into the wall behind the presents table. When I bounced off the wall and I fell, I hit my head on the side of the wooden table.

I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long it was before I woke up. But I did wake up. I was laying down on one of the many beds in one of the many rooms. I groaned and opened my eyes. When I did, I saw Jasper and Carlisle leaning over me worriedly – Jasper more so.<p>

I tried to sit up but Carlisle had to help me up and placed me against the head board. "You suffered a minor concussion. I don't recommend any strenuous activity for at least a week."

"No problem doc." I smirked mischievously.

Carlisle smiled, "When you get home, get some rest. I know you actually do sleep now a days. Forks has been good to you."

I nodded in agreement, "It has."

Carlisle excused himself then.

Jasper was standing inhumanly still against the wall on the far side of the room. I stood up slowly, "Jasper..."

"I could have killed you," he interrupted me, obviously pained, "You and Bella. I'm a monster."

"You know that's not true," I argued, my voice hard and bitter.

"Yes it is," Jasper growled, his accent becoming more pronounced.

"No!" I shouted, loudly. "No it isn't. You are not a monster. You are a vampire who isn't used to being constantly around humans. And Bella's blood was practically out there for the taking."

"I should have had more control," Jasper whispered.

I walked up to him and put my hand on his face, "How can you expect to have control with so little exposure? You spent centuries drinking human blood. Then you suddenly switch to a strict animals-only diet. You've never slipped up before. And it must have been the hardest thing in the world. One little blimp on the radar doesn't count. It was nothing."

"No matter what you believe, we're leaving," Jasper whispered painfully.

I almost didn't hear him – almost _refused_ to hear him. I gaped at him for who knows how long. "...what?"

"We're leaving Callie. My family and myself. Edward decided almost immediately." Jasper said with a blank expression.

My hand fell from his face, "What the hell are you talking about? Leaving! You can't leave!"

Jasper looked at me, his face carefully blank. He was trying not to show any emotion.

"If Edward leaves Bella, she'll never be the same! What is she going to do? What is she – what am I gonna do? You guys are my family! You can't just leave and drop out of my life!"

Jasper sighed through his nose, "We have to leave, Callie. We're a danger to you."

"Have you even thought that I'm a danger to myself! I've battled depression for two years now. And it's because of your family and Embry that I got pulled out of it. I'm not completely healed but I need you here so I can be."

Jasper let his blank facade fall and an expression of anguish took over his face, "It's not my choice, Callie. Edward wants to protect Bella. We have to go."

"You don't. Don't go." I whispered.

Jasper's face grew hard again, "We're leaving. But promise me you won't regress. Unlike Edward, I won't completely abandon you. I can't. I'll be in touch. And maybe when I have more control, I'll see you again. I promise."

I felt tears start to pool and fall from my eyes, "Swear." I held out my pinky.

Jasper let a half grin break into his lips and he looped his little finger with mine, "I swear, darling."

A week later the Cullens left.

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? I should just stop writing already? Let me know!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	3. Turmoil of Swans

CHAPTER TWO

TURMOIL WITH SWANS

Bella had left a note that she and Edward went for a walk. I felt brand new tears fall from my eyes. He was telling her that the Cullens are leaving.

The sun went down, and Bella wasn't home yet.

Dad came home, and Bella wasn't home yet.

Finally around ten, I spoke up. "Dad, have you gotten a call from Bella? She went for a walk with Edward but that was hours ago."

Two hours later, I wish I hadn't said anything at all. Dad had worked himself into a fright and gathered half the town as a rescue party.

It was almost two in the morning and we still hadn't found her. They wouldn't let me go search the woods.

Dad poured over a map on the hood on my jeep with Billy and Harry Clearwater. "I'll call the Cullens again. Her note said that she and Edward went for a walk."

"They left town, Charlie," Billy said.

"Hospital said Doc got a big job somewhere else," Harry contributed.

I sat on the concrete steps in front of our house. I had my knees to my chest and my arms wrapped tightly around him. I cried silently into my jeans. I was so worried.

Jacob walked up to me, "Callie. It'll be okay."

I lifted my face from my knees and glared at him, "How! How is this going to be okay? The Cullens are gone! I know you don't like them but I owe them everything. I owe them my life. And Bella will be devastated. How am I supposed to help her when I can't even help myself? Everything is going to fall apart."

Jacob sat himself beside my and wrapped both his arms around me, "Everything may be falling apart right now. But it's all fallen apart before. And it got better. It'll get better this time too."

I looked up at him tearfully, "How can you promise that?"

"I just can," Jacob whispered.

Just then we heard, "Charlie! Callie!"

I whipped on my feet in super speed and ran to where Billy – the one who spoke – was. We all saw a super buff Quileute man – shirtless and shoe-less – carrying Bella in from the woods.

"It's Sam Uley. He found her," Billy said.

I bolted to them, "Daddy!" Dad was right behind me. He wrapped his arms around Bella, "Thank you, Sam. I've got her." He carried Bella into the house. I noticed Billy and Harry nod at Sam. But Sam backed away.

Jacob put his arm around me, "Let's get you inside." He startled slowly walking but suddenly stopped. He turned slightly to look behind us. Sam Uley was staring right at him, expectantly.

Jacob turned away and continued to walk me into the house.

When we got inside I burst into tears. Bella had looked so lifeless. I heard her mutter, "He's .. gone." She wouldn't come out of this. Of that, I was terrified.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me again. He shhh'd me, "It'll be okay. I promise."

He sat me on the couch and let me rock back and forth in his arms, letting it all out.

When I was finally out of tears, I just stayed there. In Jacob's arms. It almost reminded me of that dance we shared. Jacob had his head resting on mine. He breathed out, "Callie."

Just then, Dad came in, looking distressed, "Callie... oh-"

I nearly flew off Jacob's lap, "How is she?"

"Not good," Dad sighed, "Can you...?"

I nodded and stood, "Of course." I looked down at Jake on the couch, "I'll see you later."

Jacob stood and gave me one last hug. He looked at dad, "Charlie."

Dad nodded at him, "Thanks for tonight Jacob."

Jacob nodded and left to find his dad.

I walked slowly upstairs and into Bella's room. She was laying the wrong way on the bed, her feet by the headboard. She was staring blankly up at the ceiling.

When I saw her that way, it reminded of me when I was in that dark place. The place when I tried to kill myself. I couldn't stand seeing my sister that way. She was supposed to be strong.

I nearly cried again. "Oh, Bella." I got onto the bed and laid beside her. I grabbed her arms and placed myself into her side, like when I'd sit in her lap.

She didn't even notice I was there.

OCTOBER

NOVEMBER

DECEMBER

JANUARY

Bella had regressed. She was a complete zombie. She stared at nothing most of the time. She was just going through the motions. She didn't even notice that me and Dad were there. She didn't notice that this was hurting me too.

I had regressed. Seeing my sister that way... I wasn't strong enough to hold both of us up. Bella was the strong one. She took care of me. It may be selfish but I couldn't take care of her. I didn't have what it takes.

At lunch, Bella sat alone at the table the Cullens sat at before they integrated with us. Tyler didn't like how Bella's behavior was affecting me, so he kept me away from her at school. I would be furious with him if I had the energy to feel anything at all.

Bella hasn't spoken one word to me since the event. And yes, I'm calling it the event. She'd rather talk to Alice's void email instead of confide in her sister who can actually relate.

Part of me resented her. What gave her the right to claim the depressive Swan just because her boyfriend left? I didn't want the title mind you, but I was actually diagnosed. She put herself in zombie-mode on purpose.

Why couldn't she just talk to me? I'm her sister. I know more than anyone what she is going through right now. The Cullens left me too. They were my family too. Just because she was dating one, she got to ignore everyone and play dead? no.

I was sitting on the couch. The pills sat on the coffee table. I couldn't decide whether to take them or not. Would they even help me? Would anything help me?

I heard Bella come into the house. I heard her walk upstairs. She was probably emailing Alice on her computer, only to have a message come in that said the delivery failed. Then she'd stare out her window on her rocking chair.

I heard Dad come in about 45 minutes later. He put his jacket on the hook and put his gun in the closet.

He came in to find me crying in the living room. "Callie?"

I looked up at him through my tears, "I can't make decisions anymore. I can't sleep. I can't feel anything but pain. I see Bella and I-" I broke off, sniffing and choking back sobs, "Daddy... Please help me... I can't live like this anymore."

Dad practically ran to me and hugged me to his chest tightly. "It'll be okay, Callie. We'll figure something out. I-I'll get Bella some help. I'll get you some help. We'll take you to see a.. therapist or something-"

"No, daddy, no more doctors. Seeing professionals makes me feel like a mental patient and that makes me feel worse."

I felt Dad nod, "You can go to La Push on weekends. I know Embry and the guys make it better. Your birthday is coming up."

Oh yeah. I was turning seventeen on January eleventh.

Dad told me he was sending Bella to Jacksonville. Good. He asked if I wanted to go. I said no. Forks was my home now.

* * *

><p>I heard Bella's truck pull up to the house and went out to stand by the door. Bella went to close her door as Dad said, "That's it."<p>

Bella looked confused, "What?"

"You're going to live in Jacksonville with your mother." Dad stated.

"What? Why?" Like she didn't know.

"I just – don't know what to do anymore. Your behavior affects us all Bella. Especially your sister."

"I'm not leaving Forks." Bella argued.

"Bells, the bastard's not coming back," Dad sighed.

Bella nodded. She looked down.

"It's not normal, this behavior. And frankly, it's scaring the hell outta us. Go to Jacksonville, baby. Make some new friends." Dad said gently.

"I like my old friends," Bella argued.

"You never see them anymore. Hell, you don't even talk to your own sister. Do you know how much that hurts her?" The last part came out somewhat harshly. But Bella didn't look phased one bit. She just didn't want to move to Jacksonville and lose whatever connection to Edward she made up in her mind in Forks.

"I do, too," Bella stammered, "In fact, I'm... um... Jessica and I are going to Port Angeles tomorrow. Shopping."

Dad gave her a disbelieving look, "You hate shopping."

"That's how good a friend I am," Bella said. _Yeah_, I thought, _good friend_. _Not good sister. _

But dad went with it, "Alright. Shopping."

* * *

><p>The next day, Bella went to the movies with Jessica. When she came downstairs, I was eating a bowl of fruit with my pills sitting on the counter. She came in to grab a water.<p>

"Hi," I said.

She didn't even pause. She walked out the front door.

A moment later I heard her car starting and driving out of the driveway.

I almost cried right then and there.

The only things that made everything bearable was Embry and Jasper. I decided to take dad up on the 'going to La Push every weekend' thing and called Embry up. He sounded so excited that I was coming down. I know how much he had been worried about me.

Almost every other day, I got a reply email from Jasper. I must have written a short story every time and he only wrote about half a page of how much he missed Forks – me – and wanted me to try and be happy. At the end he always wrote_ Until we see each other again, Jasper. _

So when I felt down, I wrote to him.

… _Bella never even looks at me anymore. But she just left to hang out with Jessica. And she writes Alice everyday – even thought Alice never replies. When she's not confiding in Alice instead of her sister, she's doing homework or sitting in that damn rocking chair and staring out at nothing._

_I try talking to her. She doesn't notice and doesn't answer. The only time I hear her voice is when she's talking to dad, talking to herself, or when she screams at night from the nightmares._

_I don't know what to do about her anymore, Jaz. I've lost my will to try. _

_I hope you can come back soon._

_Your sister, Callie._

After writing, I went to sleep. Or I tried. I could never sleep anymore. I stayed up at night reading or letting my black thoughts consume me. That was the worst thing to do.

The only good thing about no sleep. No nightmares. I knew I'd have them by the shitload if I could actually sleep.

So it was good that I didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember that I really don't like Bella. There will be Bella-bashing. That's the last warning. But let me know what you think so far.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	4. Janurary 11th

CHAPTER THREE

JANURARY ELEVENTH

THIRD PERSON POV

Bella pulled up in her truck, a tarp covering something big in the back. Jacob came out of the house with a huge grin, "Bella!"

Bella hopped out and Jacob gave her a huge hug, spinning her slightly, "'Bout time you came by."

Bella smiled awkwardly, "I brought you something." She pulled the tarp back, revealing two rusting motorcycles.

"Scrap metal," Jacob grinned wryly, "You shouldn't have."

"I rescued them from the dump," Bella explained, "They'd cost more than they're worth to fix... unless one had a mechanic-type friend."

Realization dawned on Jacob's face, "Me, being the mechanic-type friend. Since when are you into motorcycles?"

"Recently," Bella said curtly.

Jacob studied the bikes, "The parts alone will be pricey."

"I have a college fund I can dig into," Bella answered.

"Charlie's gonna love that," Jacob said sarcastically.

"Charlie won't know," Bella said decisively.

"Wow," Jacob looked surprised, "Lying to dad. Does Callie know?"

Bella ignored him when he mentioned Callie.

Jacob gave her a calculating look. But dropped it. "I'm guessing you'll want to ride?"

"I really get it if you think this is stupid and reckless," Bella admonished herself.

"Oh it's totally stupid and reckless," He leaned closer but grinned, "When do we start?"

Bella's face split into a wide smile. One that hasn't made an appearance in quite a while.

* * *

><p>BACK TO CALLIE'S POV<p>

It was my birthday. January 11th. It fell on a Saturday. Thank god. I didn't want to have to celebrate my birthday at school.

Dad came into my room to find me awake, "Happy Birthday, honey." I offered my dad a small smile. Then he held out a small box to me, unwrapped. I took it gingerly from his hands and lifted the lid of the jewelry box.

Inside was simple silver chain with a ring on it. The ring was a skinny gold band with a pretty pear-cut amethyst stone. The gold band had intricately carved designs in the side and when I looked inside, the word _Forever_ was engraved in it.

Dad looked somewhat awkward, "It was my grandmothers. That my grandfather gave to her when they got engaged. She always told me to give it to someone I loved. And I did give it to your mother. But she returned it when she..."

I nodded, "Why are you giving it to me?"

Dad looked at me, "It's not like I have any sons to give it to their girls. So it should go to someone who deserves it. And that's you."

My shoulders sagged, "What about Bella?"

Dad sighed and sat by me, "Hon, I don't know what is going on with you and Bella. I can't pretend to know. But the way Bella's been acting, towards you more than anything. It just proves that she doesn't deserve this ring."

"But her birthday was before the Cullens left. She wasn't acting this way then," I pointed out.

Dad nodded, "But I could tell that Bella isn't able to handle any more ties to this family. I know how much she wanted out. There's nothing I can do about that."

The hardest thing about hearing my own father realize that Bella didn't want to be in this family, is that it was completely true. "I love you, Daddy. Thank you for the ring."

Dad leaned forward and hugged me, "I love you too, Callie."

He stood then and walked to the door when something occurred to him. He turned and looked at me expectantly, "Shouldn't you be getting ready right about now?"

I looked at him, utterly confused, "For what?"

"For your birthday of course," Dad answered like it was obvious.

"Dad," I sighed, "I don't have any plans today."

"Are you sure about that? No one's coming to pick you up for a day-long birthday celebration?" Dad looked at me disbelievingly.

I was completely confused now, "No..."

"Really?" Dad asked 'surprised', "Because I could have sworn there were some nice young men waiting for you in the living room. They seem really excited too." He paused and started to walked out, "But it could be my old eyes playing tricks on me."

My curiosity was piqued. I ran around my room like a headless chicken getting dressed and ready for the day.

When I walked out into the living room, Embry and Quil were there waiting for me. I smiled at them, tears in my eyes, "You guys are here..."

"We have to celebrate our best girl's birthday," Embry smiled and came to hug me. Quil hugged me afterward, "Crying isn't allowed. Today's a happy day."

I chuckled a nodded, wiping my tears away. I was already feeling better with them here.

Embry started, "Now no presents until later tonight. We're throwing a bonfire in your honor. Everyone is going to be there. Except for your Forks friends. We didn't really know how to call them or your boyfriend."

"Good," I said, "I don't really feel like seeing them. Except maybe Angela."

"What about whats-his-name?" Quil asked.

I shook my head, "Definitely not. I'll call Angela before the party and she'll come. I want you guys to meet her."

The didn't question my want not to have Tyler at the party. They just nodded and Embry scooped me up on his back, "Come on Birthday girl! See ya chief!"

Dad laughed at the boys' antics and nodded, "See ya boys! Take care of my girl!"

"Will do!" Embry shouted back as he plopped me in the passenger seat of his mom's rodeo. The played some music until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey, baby, Happy Birthday,_" Tyler's voice answered mine.

"Tyler," I recognized, "Hey. Um.. thanks."

"_You doing anything tonight? I wanna take you out for your birthday._"

I had to admit that it was a sweet thought, but it didn't phase me. "That sounds great, Tyler, but I'm actually completely busy today. I'm celebrating with my family. You understand."

"_Yeah, no problem baby. I'll see you at school and give you your present._"

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"_You're my girlfriend. Of course I did. Hope you like jewelry._"

"Sure," I sighed, "I kind of have to go soon so..."

"_I get it_," There wasn't anything resentful or bitter, just understanding. "_I'll let you go. Bye baby._"

"Bye." I hung up.

Embry looked at me, "Boyfriend?"

I sighed, "Yeah..."

Quil leaned up from the back seat, "No offense. But it doesn't seem like you really like him all that much for someone you've been dating for eight months."

I had to admit that he was right, "You're right. I guess he's just... sort of there."

Embry looked at me again before returning his eyes to the road, "You, of all people, shouldn't settle for some guy who will never make you happy."

"Yeah," Quil agreed, "You deserve to be with someone who you're crazy in love with and who is crazy in love with you. Someone who will do anything to make you happy and safe."

"Those guys are the most dangerous," I answered, "Tyler may not make me happy. But that means he won't hurt me. Because he doesn't have the power to."

"So he's the safe guy?" Embry asked incredulously.

I shook my head, "Not safe. He's more like a buffer. If I'm with him, I won't get hurt by some other guy."

The car was quiet for a while until Embry broke the silence quietly, "You deserve better."

Then it was silent again.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas!<strong>

**You know what I want...?**

**REVIEWS!**

**XOXO RegalGirl94**


	5. Happy Birthday Callie

CHAPTER FOUR

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CALLIE

Soon we pulled up to Jake's house, "Jake doesn't know what we're doing. Let's see what he's up to."

Quil snorted, "Probably still working on that piece of junk Rabbit."

Embry laughed, grabbing my hand. I took my hand from his and wrapped both my arms around his waist. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me behind Quil.

Quil called out into the garage, "Yo, Jake, you in there?"

I heard Jake talking to someone, "It's cool, it's just my boys."

We all walked in. Embry smiled, "Hey, Jake-" We all stopped when we saw who he was with.

Bella.

My sister.

Jake smiled when he saw me, "Callie!" He stood up and bounded over to hug me, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

I smiled tightly and hugged him back, practically falling back into Embry's arms when he let me go.

"We were coming to see if you wanted to celebrate with us today before the party tonight." Quil answered for me. He could see how uncomfortable I was.

Jacob looked confused, "For what?"

Embry gave him a look, "Callie's birthday. Today."

Jacob looked at me shocked, "It's your birthday, today?" I nodded. He looked back at Bella, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Bella was staring off into nothing while we were talking. But when Jacob spoke to her, she snapped out of it and spoke, "I... what?"

Jake looked somewhat peeved, "You didn't mention that today was Callie's birthday. Why are you here?"

Bella looked at me for a millisecond before locking eyes with the wall, "I... forgot."

"Guess it wasn't important enough to remember," I said almost inaudibly. But everyone heard me.

Embry argued with me, "Your birthday is the most important thing. Anyone who doesn't see that obviously doesn't care about anything but themselves."

I should have defended against the obvious jab at Bella. But I couldn't help but agree. What kind of sister forgets her baby sister's seventeenth birthday and instead goes to hand out with some guy she doesn't care about?

Answer; Bella.

Quil interrupted, "We're taking Callie cliff diving-"

"What?" I asked.

Quil smirked, "It'll be fun."

"I don't have any bathing suit though."

"We had Sue sneak into your room while you were in school to get everything you'll need today. It's all in the car."

"You guys thought of everything," I tightened my arms around Embry.

Jacob smiled, "We're in. Right Bella?"

Bella looked at Jake, "But we're working on the bikes."

I felt the hurt bubbling up in my eyes, "I have to get out of here." I whispered it so quietly. But Embry heard me and began steering me to the door.

He paused in the open doorway and turned to Jacob, "Let us know when you want to hang out with your real friends."

And we walked out.

I let some tears out. Embry took me fully into his arms and whispered, "Don't let it get to you. It doesn't matter."

He helped me into the car when Quil got into the backseat muttering, "Bitch."

* * *

><p>We drove up to the bottom of the cliffs at the beach. I was glad I was wearing my hiking boots. We hiked to the lower drop off. Embry handed me his backpack, "Your suit's in there. You can go change behind a tree or something..."<p>

I smiled and took the backpack, "Whats the matter Embry? Afraid of some lady-parts?"

"Smart ass."

I giggled and went to change. I came back out in a dark red bikini with white flowers on it. I felt so exposed and awkward.

Embry and Quil looked over and their mouths dropped. Embry stammered while Quil wolf-whistled.

I blushed heavily, "It's kind of an old suit. Never needed to get a new one." It sure was old. My boobs were threatening to fall out.

Quil backed up and took off running. He threw himself off the edge of the cliff letting out a "Whoooop!"

"Quil!" I shouted and almost ran after him. But I stopped at the edge of the cliff. I saw Quil land in the water. A moment later his head popped up, "Come on in, the water's fine!"

Embry laughed at my reaction. I playfully slapped his arm.

He extended his hand to me, "I'll jump with you. I promise it'll be fun."

I hesitantly put my hand in his. He pulled me closer and pulled us away from the cliff. He counted, "1... 2... 3!"

We sprinted towards the edge of the cliff and Embry propelled our bodies away from it. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me while we fell.

The water was cold on my heated skin when we fell into the salty blue. I kept my mouth tightly closed. But I opened my eyes. They burned slightly but I managed to look at Embry until he pulled us up.

Our heads broke the surface and broke out laughing, "That _was_ fun!"

Embry grinned, "Told you."

He swam us to shore and we cliff dived for about an hour and a half before we were interrupted.

"What are you guys doing here?" A man asked, with two men flanking him. They were all tan, shirtless and shoe-less in nothing but cut-offs.

It was Sam Uley who spoke.

So I answered, "You're Sam."

The man nodded, "You're that girl's sister."

"I'm Callie."

He registered the name and asked, "Is your sister alright?"

I shrugged, "Jacob knows more than I do. Ask him."

The boys seemed to realize that I didn't want to talk about Bella. A guy behind Sam spoke, "You never answered Sam's question. What are you guys doing here?"

Embry put a protective arm around me, "Cliff diving."

"You shouldn't be out here," Sam... growled?

He growled. Like an animal.

What the fu-

"It's just some fun and games," Quil broke it, trying to ease the tension, "To celebrate Callie's birthday. We're winding down anyway."

Sam nodded tensely, "Be sure that you do." And he and his followers left into the woods.

* * *

><p>We did wind down, hiking back down to the car. Embry drove back to Jake's house. He told me that I would change into whatever Sue picked out for me and we'd hang out for a couple hours before the party started. He said Billy wanted me to visit for a while now.<p>

We pulled up in the driveway and Jake walked out to meet us. He looked very guilty, "Callie I'm so sorry about earlier."

"It's okay," I dismissed it.

"How is what Bella did okay? She forgot your birthday." Jake asked, disbelieving.

"I know. Bella hasn't care about me since we moved here. It wasn't anything new," I said as Embry wrapped his arm around me and led me inside. Quil followed us with the backpack.

Billy smiled when he saw me, "Happy Birthday, Callie. How does it feel to be 17?"

I smiled at the man. He was always smiling. "Doesn't feel much different. I guess 17 isn't as life changing as 16."

Billy nodding, agreeing, "Or 18."

"Or 21," Embry grinned.

We all laughed at that. I pulled out of Embry's arm and took the backpack, "I'm gonna go change and call Angela to invite her to the party."

Embry nodded, "Kay."

Of course Sue just had to pick that dress. The same dress I wore for Bella's birthday. The one Alice bought me.

I came out of the bathroom, "Embry!"

Embry walked over to me, Quil and Jacob behind him, "Yeah, Hun?"

"I-" I stopped and held up the dress, "I can't wear this."

"What's wrong with it?" Quil asked.

"It's..." I trailed off. How do I explain this without sounding like a pathetic baby? "Alice got me this dress for Bella's birthday party. Before they left."

The boys were silent for a while. Embry gently pulled the dress from my hands, "You don't have to wear it."

"I'll see if Rachel or Rebecca have anything you can wear in their old rooms." Jacob said and left.

I leaned against the door frame.

Jacob came back with a pretty green dress. "Hope this fits." (link on profile)

I took the dress from his hands, "Thanks." I went into the bathroom and slipped the dress on. It was slightly too tight but nothing uncomfortable. The dress fell softly to my knees. Sue packed a black shrug in case it gets chilly.

I came out of the bathroom and found that the boys hadn't moved. Quil whistled, getting Embry and Jacob's attention.

Embry smiled, "Fits like a glove."

I smiled, "Better than the other dress, that's for sure."

We all looked at Jacob. His eyes were slightly wide, "You look great. Glad it fits alright."

"Thanks. Now I just have to call Angela. Are we eating there or before hand?"

Embry answered, "We're having pizza here. Hawaiian, your favorite."

I smiled widely, "Love you, guys."

Embry kissed my forehead, "Love you to Callie."

I heard the ringing and then Angela picked up, "_Hello?_"

"Hey Angela, it's me."

"_Hey Callie! I was just gonna call you. Happy Birthday. Finally 17. wow._"

Have I said how much I love Angela?

"Yeah, I know. Thanks. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"_No, just some studying. Why?_"

"Well my friends in La Push are throwing a party for me at the beach. Bonfire. They said I could invite any one I wanted. Do you want to come?"

"_Wow. uh... yeah that'd be great._"

"Only, please don't tell anyone else. I didn't feel like telling Tyler or anyone."

I could tell she was touched not to be included in the people I didn't want to see on my birthday. "_No problem._"

I gave her the details of when and where.

"_Can't wait. I'll see you there_."

"Great thanks. See you."

"_Bye_."

I hung up.

I walked out to see that the pizza had arrived, "Better have saved some for me."

They all looked over and Billy paused a bit, "Is that Rebecca's?"

I looked down at myself, "Yes. I hope it's alright."

Billy smiled though, "It's quite alright dear. Just a shock. You look beautiful."

I beamed at the complement, "You won't be saying that in about two minutes when I start in on that pizza."

Everyone laughed and we all dug in. I wasn't kidding about that pizza. I looooove my pizza.

* * *

><p>Soon it was time for the party. Embry and I got in front and Quil in back. Jacob was driving over with his dad.<p>

When we got there, nearly everyone arrived. A huge bonfire was set up and a BBQ going. Everyone was laughing and talking.

When I got out of the car people called out to me, wishing me a happy birthday and so forth. I smiled at all of them.

Angela arrived shortly after we did. She practically ran out of her car and crushed me in a hug, "Happy Birthday!"

I laughed, "Thanks."

She handed me a card and a medium size box, "Open it."

I humored her and opened the box to reveal a flip video camera, "Oh wow. You didn't have to get me this Angela."

"You're always saying you miss your home videos. Now you can make some."

I smiled and hugged her, "Thank you. I love it."

We all spent the night having a good time. Even the fact that Sam and his crew was here couldn't ruin it. They didn't seem that bad.

Embry had a total crush on Angela. It was so sweet. He followed her around like a little puppy dog. She'd get shy and stutter. I could tell that she liked him too. But she was still with Eric. That could be easily remedied though.

Quil and Jacob played around the fire while I talked to Billy and Sue. Sue didn't seem to notice that I wasn't wearing the dress she packed for me.

One of Sam's lackeys approached me though, "Hi. I'm Paul."

I nodded to him, uninterested, "I'm Callie."

"I know," he answered, "You're the birthday girl."

I nodded, "No offense but... why are you talking to me?"

"What do you mean?" He chuckled.

"I mean that you guys don't talk to anyone outside your precious circle. Almost like it's forbidden."

Paul didn't agree with me but he didn't deny it, "Think of this as my little rebellion."

I grinned a bit. "Well I'm flattered to be your excuse to rebel."

He grinned, "Good. Be flattered."

I had to laughed at that.

"So..." Paul started, "Heard you're that Bella girl's sister?"

Needless to say my laughter abruptly stopped at that. "Yeah, you can say that."

"You sound upset," Paul looked apologetic.

I shook my head, "Bella hasn't been a sister to me in a while. She was with Edward all the time before they left. Then she didn't talk to anyone after the left. And now she'd rather spend all her time leading Jacob on than wishing her sister a happy birthday. I honestly think she did forget."

Paul let me have my mini-rant and I was thankful for that.

Just then Jacob came up to us, "Paul."

Paul nodded to him, a grin still on his face, "Hey Jacob. How's your night going?"

"Just fine," Jake stood by me, tense, "Yours?"

"Pretty good," Paul grinned, "Just getting to know Callie here."

"I see that," Jacob deadpanned.

I stood awkwardly between the two guys, "O...k, this isn't awkward at all. Can we put away the overflowing testosterone for my birthday night, please?"

The guys stared each other down for a little longer before they broke eye contact. Jacob half-smiled at me, "Sure, sure. You having a good birthday?"

I smiled, "I am."

Just then we heard Embry yell, "PRESENTS!"

I blushed but Jacob put his arm around me and tugged me over to where Embry and Quil were carrying about five presents. "You guys didn't have to get me anything."

"Shut up. Yes we did." Quil quipped. We all laughed at that then Embry excitedly handed me a present, "Mine first!"

I laughed and opened the package to reveal the book I had been wanting for months. I looked up at him, "_Filling In The Blanks_? How did you know?"

Embry looked pleased with himself, "I do actually listen when you talk."

I laughed and gave him a big hug, "Thank you."

"Love you Call," Embry whispered.

"Love you Call," I whispered back. Get it?

Quil then handed me his gift. It was a hand knit scarf. He played it off like his mom knit it but I knew he knew how to knit.

Billy had gone through his daughter's stuff and given me all their old clothes he thought would fit me. I thanked him. He explained that he didn't know Sue was going to pick out a dress and left the one I was wearing out for Jacob to find for me. This man was all-knowing like Dumbledore or something.

Sue heard that I was the cook for the family so she got me a recipe book. She said that she had gathered recipes from all the friends she could. I thanked her.

The fifth and final gift was from... no one.

I looked up, "There's no name on this one, who is it from?"

Embry looked confused, "We only had four gifts when we put them in the car. I honestly don't know where that one came from. But it says 'To Callie' on it." He shrugged.

So I shrugged and opened it. It was two books. Well more like journals. One was a new black leather bound book with blank pages. The other was considerably worn out. The pages were dogeared and browned on the edges and it looked like it had been stashed for years. The cover had the gold letters J.W in-scripted on them.

I opened the cover and saw the top right corners of the pages dated back to a couple years before the civil war and about three years into the war. And suddenly I knew.

I quickly opened the new one and lo and behold there was a note on the inside cover.

_When you need to talk and I'm not there to listen. You will always be my sister._

_Until we meet again,_

_Your brother._

Tears came to my eyes. Embry grew concerned as he read the note over my shoulder, "Your brother? Do you know who this is from Callie?"

I sniffed slightly and nodded, "Yeah I do."

The gift was from Jasper.

My brother.

* * *

><p>After that the night wound down and it was time for me to go home. For some reason, Jacob was the one driving me home. I didn't question it.<p>

But it was then I noticed that he didn't get me anything for my birthday.

Oh well. I didn't care.

I didn't.

Jake must have thought the silence was awkward because he turned the radio on. A soft guitar filled the car.

_So I'll get to the point and cut the suspense short._

I recognized the song immediately.

_It's you. You make it worth it._

It was all I could do not to scream. I didn't want to be reminded of that night. And of course that song would play while I was alone with Jake in his car late a night. Perfect coincidence.

_Worth waking up in the morn-_

I shut the radio off.

Jacob looked uncomfortable.

But soon we pulled up to my house anyway, past midnight but I doubted Dad would care since he knew where I was and everything.

When the car stopped I looked at Jake, "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

"And.." I trailed, "Thanks for the party. I haven't thanked you for that yet."

Jacob looked at me, "I didn't do anything but show up."

"You cared enough to show up," I answered and got out of the car, "Goodnight."

But before I even got to the concrete steps Jacob got out of his car and called out, "Callie. Wait."

I turned, "What?"

Jacob looked nervous and I idly wondered why. "I know you think I didn't get you a birthday present."

Was that it? "It's fine. You didn't have to get me anything, Jacob."

"But I did."

I looked confused as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. I tentatively took the box and opened it. Inside were two earrings. They were small wolves carved out of wood. They had to have been hand-carved because I could tell slight differences between the two of them.

"I carved them for you. I got Sue to attach them to the earring things though." Jake looked modest.

I was absolutely touched. I looked up at him, not knowing what exactly to say. "They're perfect. I don't know if I've told you this but I'm a total wolf lover."

"Really?" Jake looked like he thought I was just humoring him.

"Ever since I was little. It's funny... and a little weird, but back when I could sleep... I'd dream about this one wolf." I felt so weird telling him this. I hadn't told anyone about my dreams of my wolf. It was kind of private.

"What wolf?" He looked interested.

"It'll make me sound crazy but I just dreamed about this giant wolf with these intense brown eyes. I kind of miss him." I sighed. I really did. I hadn't seen my wolf in months.

"Him?"

I nodded childishly, "I decided that it's a him. But since I stopped sleeping, I don't dream and if I don't dream, I don't see him."

Jacob stepped forward a bit, "I hope that you can sleep soon."

"I do too. Maybe I will. This day was... amazing."

Jacob smiled, "I better go..." But he didn't look like he wanted to.

I'm not sure I wanted him to either. "Yeah..."

Jacob seemed to be debating something in his head. He must have won because he was slowly leaning forward. I felt my breath freeze and my heart race.

He leaned forward until he kissed the corner of my lips. Half on, half off. I closed my eyes.

It was slow. Close. Too close. At danger off crossing that invisible line that always exists between friends.

I was about to cross that line and turn my head to catch his lips but instead I pulled away, "Thank you again for the earrings. I really do love them."

Jacob seemed to be gathering his thoughts. "Yeah, it was nothing."

"Really, Jake," I argued, "You sell yourself short way too much."

Jacob smiled – but not in the convinced way – and backed up a bit until he stood by his car, "Goodnight, Callie."

"Goodnight Jacob," I walked into the house and watched his drive away from the window.

Today was a good day. My friends and family – sans Bella – proved that they loved and cared for me. I smiled to myself as I placed my presents on my presents on my desk.

Things seemed to finally be looking up.

How wrong I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters at once! Merry Christmas to YOU! <strong>

**But don't forget to REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	6. Swan vs Swan

CHAPTER FIVE

SWAN VS. SWAN

Before I even performed my nightly ritual of attempting to sleep, Bella came downstairs.

She stood in my doorway, "Was that Jacob who just dropped you off?"

I narrowed my eyes at her , my patience thinning dangerously, "What, you're talking to me now?"

"What were you two doing out so late?" Bella ignored my question.

"For your information, _Isabella_," I snapped, "He was just bringing me home from my party. You know, for my birthday. No, you wouldn't know. You don't _care_."

She just gave me a black stare. Not even calling her Isabella – which she hated – could snap her out of it. "Why didn't he come in to say hi to me?"

Okay, screw the whole 'my patience is thinning' thing, it's full-on snapped now. "Oh my god, do you even hear yourself half the time? You are so selfish. All you care about is yourself. Never mind your dad who pulls his hair out worrying about you. Never mind all your friends you stopped talking to. Never mind our mother that desperately wants her daughter back. And never mind your clinical sister who considers suicide everyday because you won't even look at her!"

That snapped her, "Don't try to play victim. You have no idea what I'm going through."

Finally.

"Boo hoo, Bella, you're boyfriend left you because he's stupid and loves you too much. That is no excuse to break your family's heart and lead Jacob on like this. You used to try and act like you were such an adult and were the one to take care of me and mom then me and dad. Well, bullshit. You took care of yourself. Sure you moved here for me, but you stayed for you. And you stopped coming here years ago for you. You didn't care about me. You never cared about me. And I should have realized that then."

"That's not true. You just can't handle that everyone is focusing on me and my problems for once."

I laughed sarcastically, "Oh yeah, Bella, I'm super jealous that everyone thinks you're a huge whiner baby and naive girl who shuts down when she gets dumped for the first time. That's just it. You hit the nail right on the head."

"Shut up, Callie. No one cares."

That did shut me up.

No one cared.

My shoulders sagged, "Do you know what I've been battling _alone_ for over two years? Huh? Have you seen all the scares on my wrists? Did you noticed that my entire pill box was empty right after we got it refilled the day before? No one noticed. You nor mom cared. You just asked me about pills everyday and Mom dumped me on every therapist in the state. Then she sent me to that god forsaken psych ward in Texas. And it was Phil who noticed that it bothered me. It was him who found my razor. It was him who found me in the bathroom after I overdosed and took me to the ER. I'm sure mom would have visited if you hadn't broken your wrist the same weekend."

Bella had gone unresponsive again. But I knew she was listening. "How dare you try to even attempt to compare what you're going to to what I'm going through. You take and _take_ from all of us and then freeze us out until you can use us again. You used me to justify your staying here. You used Edward to feel loved. Even though you were loved. And now you're using Jacob for some sick twisted plot to get Edward back. Don't think I don't here you talking to yourself. These are thin walls."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Bella scowled.

"The hell I don't!"

"What's going on with you and Jacob?" Bella ignored me, as usual.

"We're just friends. Because _I_ don't lead him on."

"I'm not leading him on," Bella argued. Well, more like mumbled.

God, she was infuriating me. "Bullshit, Bella, you know how he feels about you and you are manipulating him to do everything you want him to do because it's easy."

"I saw that kiss out there," Bella glared at me.

"Please. That was a kiss on the cheek between friends," Lie. "Besides, _I_ have a boyfriend."

I knew that was a low blow, by the look on her face when I said it. And I regretted it immediately. But I didn't take it back. She deserved a degree of the hurt she dolled onto me by the ton.

"Bella, you were my sister and I loved you. But you are no sister to me now. Get out."

There, I said it.

Something I had been wanting to say for a while but never did in hope that she'd come out of her depression and turn things around.

But it didn't look like that was going to happen.

I had to cut myself loose of her constant rejection.

She turned and I heard her mutter, "Spoiled brat." as she left.

As soon as the door closed, I fell to my knees and cried. I cried for everything.

For Jasper.

For Dad.

For Angela.

For Jacob.

For Bella.

For me.

And it was only going to get worse.

**Bad news... I'm out of town visiting family and I forgot to bring my power chord... so it might be a while until the next update.**

**But I would love to see all your reviews when I get back!**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	7. Not My Secret To Tell

CHAPTER SIX

NOT MY SECRET TO TELL

The next weekend was somewhat sunny. I decided to go see Embry at La Push. I was gonna surprise him.

But when I pulled up to his house, his mom said he wasn't home. She looked distressed, "He's been sick with mono all week. He seemed better yesterday. Completely healthy. But last night, after he came home, Quil was teasing him about you. Saying you two are something more than friends."

But I shook my head, "We're not.."

His mother smiled at me, "Oh, I know that. So does Quil. He was just teasing. But Embry overreacted and got so angry. I've never seen him so angry. He ran out. As far as I know he hasn't been back yet. But I can't call the police because of that damned 24 hour rule."

I felt everything crashing around me. Something was wrong with Embry. My best friend. "I'll find him." Without waiting for an answer I ran to my jeep and started driving for the beach.

I must have driven for an hour before I freaked out and pulled to a stop at the beach again. I looped all of La Push. He was nowhere.

Suddenly, I thought of the cliffs.

I got out my car, thankfully wearing my hiking boots – if you haven't noticed, I love these boots – and started for the cliffs, following the path Embry showed me just last week. I paused at the lower cliffs to look around but no one was there. So I kept going.

Soon, I was at the highest drop off. And no one was there.

I felt defeated. I couldn't find Embry anywhere. Where could he have gone off to? Why did he get so worked up and just run off last night?

What was going on?

I walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. I could fall off right now. It would be so easy. No one would even notice I was gone. Bella didn't care. Now Embry was MIA.

I sat down, my legs dangling over the cliffs.

When I heard a twig SNAP!

I whipped around to see none other than Sam and his followers. I sighed... until I saw there was a fourth with them... EMBRY!

"Embry?"

Embry looked angry, "What are you doing here Callie? Get away from the ledge."

I narrowed my eyes, "No. How about you explain how I came to your house to find your mother all worried about you because you ran off and didn't come back last night!"

I saw guilt flash in his eyes until it was replaced by anger, "You shouldn't be here."

I stood up, angry myself, and started walking towards them until I stopped, trying to refrain from punching him. "Don't avoid the question Embry. What the hell is going on?"

I noticed the change in him. His hair was cropped short, he looked like he aged ten years, and he had some sort of tribal tattoo on his shoulder. How the hell does that happen over a week? 

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I changed," Embry growled.

"In a week? You were just fine when you were my best friend helping me celebrate my birthday. Now you got a new haircut and tattoo and are acting like you want me get lost."

"I do."

I froze. I was so phased by that I had to take a step back, "...what?"

"Leave, Callie. It's not safe for you with me anymore. You should leave and forget we were ever friends." For some reason, since Embry looked so pained to say this, I didn't believe him.

But I was still reeling from Bella telling me no one cared. I told myself that Embry and the others cared.

But apparently Embry doesn't care.

I took another step back.

"You're lying..." I whispered, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

Embry took a deep breath, "No I'm not."

I took another step back.

"Just go to your car. And drive home."

"You don't mean this..."

I took another step back.

And that was one step too far.

Because I fell off the cliff.

In the two seconds before I screamed it felt like time slowed down. I saw Embry's eyes widen in pure fear. Then I saw him shaking, tremors ripping through his body. Then I saw him turn into a giant wolf.

Then time sped back up and I struggled to grab a hold of something. There were already scratches on my arms – that's what I get for wearing short sleeves – and I struggled to keep a hold on some vine I grabbed. "EMBRY!"

About a minute later a hand shot down to try and grab me. It was Embry. But I was too far down for him to reach.

"Callie! Grab my hand!" Embry yelled, worry showing clearly in his voice. He did care.

No one can say that I didn't try. I thrusted out my hand but I came up short. Even when he tried to stretch further, it didn't work.

There was only one thing to do.

Jump.

I planted my feet on the side of the cliff and bent my knees.

"Callie..." Embry started to say.

But I didn't listen. I just took the plunge. I propelled myself off of the side of the cliff and started falling.

"Callie!" I heard Embry yell in shock and terror of what I had done.

This fall was much longer than the ones we took yesterday. I closed my eyes and waited. But then I felt arms wrap around me and opened my eyes to see Embry had jumped after me.

I wrapped my arms back around him and cried. Then we crashed into the water together. The waves crashed against our bodies and almost separated us. But Embry never let me go.

He pulled me against him tightly and swam us to shore. I laid on the sand, coughing up water after Embry patted on my back. He held me in his lap and tried to warm me up. He was insanely warmer than I was used to.

Then I noticed he was naked.

"You're naked."

Embry blushed, "Yeah..."

"That's way more Embry than I needed to see."

Embry chuckled, "Well clothes don't really survive phasing."

I paused, "So what I saw wasn't my imagination? You really just turned into a giant freaking wolf?"

Embry nodded solemnly, "Let's get you back up there. Sam can explain better than I can."

So that's how Sam was forced to tell me everything. He told me the legends. He told me that they were all werewolves destined to protect the reservation from vampires.

After he was done, everyone looked at me, waiting for my reaction. I breathed. Took a real deep breath. "Guess I'm not completely crazy then. That's a relief." I laughed.

"So," Paul clapped his hands together, "Let's get to cliff diving."

THIRD PERSON POV

Bella and Jacob were driving along the road in her truck. Bella was smiling at Jacob when she noticed the cliffs in a distance. A group of people stood on the rocky ledge wearing nothing but cut-off shorts.

Some of the guys were pushing each other towards the cliff. Bella recognized one of them, "Isn't that... Sam Uley?"

"And his cult," Jacob confirmed bitterly.

Suddenly, two of the guys threw a struggling Jared over the cliff. Bella slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the truck, running to the edge, "Oh my god!"

Jacob had climbed out after her, laughing, "They're not really fighting, Bella. They're cliff diving."

Bella looked confused, "What, on purpose?"

"Scary as hell," Jacob said, "but a total rush."

Paul took his turn to dive, taking a running start and flinging himself into the air, twisting and cartwheeling down.

Bella stared, a total rush...

"Most of us jump from lower down." Jacob interrupted her thoughts.

"Think I could?"

Jacob whistled, "Man, first motorcycles, now cliff diving?"

"You said it was a rush," Bella blushed.

"Maybe on a warmer day. And not from the top. We'll leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples."

"You don't like them."

Jacob shrugged, "They think they run this place. Acting all bad ass, calling themselves 'protectors'."

"What are they protecting?" Bella asked.

"The tribe, the land, their right to be jerks," Jacob looked up at them, "Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids; now look at him."

Bella looked closer and saw Embry up there laughing, hair short and shirtless. But there was a girl with him.

"That's Embry? I didn't recognize him. What happened to him?"

Jacob scowled, "He missed some school – then, out of nowhere, he's following Sam around like a puppy. Same thing happened with Paul and Jared. They weren't even friends, now Sam owns them," He paused for a beat, "Sam keeps giving me this look, like he's waiting for me or something; kinda freaks me out."

"Maybe you should just avoid them," Bella said.

"I try but..." Jacob trailed off.

Bella looked back at the cliffs, "Who is that girl with them?"

Jacob looked confused, "What girl?"

"Over there with Embry. She's kind of behind a tree." Bella pointed her out.

He walked over to stand by her and peered up at the cliffs. Jacob's eyes widened, "Is that Callie!"

Bella looked closer just as her sister turned around to peer down at them.

Callie was having so much fun with the guys. She figured out that they're not that bad like everyone says. They're just misunderstood.

She spent the whole time while the boys rough housed, talking to Embry. He confessed all he had went through the passed week and he couldn't wait for Jacob and Quil to get in on the secret. It hurt him to ignore his friends and just wait for them to phase.

"So Jake and Quil are gonna phase too?"

Embry nodded, "The selfish part of me can't wait. But the other part of me wouldn't wish this on them for anything."

"It's not so bad, you get all buff and powerful. And you turn into a cool wolf," Callie smiled.

She then looked down and noticed two people peering up at them. She looked closer and saw that it was Jacob and Bella. She grabbed Embry and got him to look over.

Bella looked away when Callie and Embry caught her looking. But Jacob kept on staring at his friends.

How could they?

BACK TO CALLIE'S POV

Embry helped me by the hand as we made the trek back up to the cliff after we'd jumped. "So Quil teased you about me and that's what got you mad enough to phase?"

Embry was quiet, maybe ashamed, or maybe embarrassed, but he eventually answered, "Yeah... If I were human then it probably wouldn't bother me nearly as much as it did. But the wolf gene means a temper. We have to spend as much time as it takes, away from those we love, to try and get a control on it."

"That's why you told me to leave," I realized.

Embry nodded, squeezing my hand and pulling me closer to him. I was somewhat cold from the water and weather but his heat warmed me completely. I snuggled into his shoulder to get warmer, it was like his skin was a magnet.

"You could have told me. You knew about the Cullens. You know I know about the Cullens. I wouldn't have freaked out," I whispered.

Embry slowly stopped walking and pulled my face up to look at him. "Only certain people outside the pack know. The tribe leaders for example."

"Would you ever have told me?" I asked quietly, "Or would you have just stayed away from me forever?"

Embry looked pained at the words I had to ask. "Callie... I physically couldn't tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam's the alpha of the pack. That means his orders are binding. We have to obey him. We have absolutely no choice." Embry didn't look like he liked that or agreed with that. But he seemed resigned to the fact that he didn't have any choice in the matter.

I let the information sink it and then said, "You didn't answer my question. Would you have stayed away forever?"

Embry shook his head, looking me right in the eye, "No, Callie. I could never stay away from you forever. I couldn't even stay away from you now."

He kissed my forehead lightly, making me smile. It was nice to know he wouldn't desert me. I couldn't handle it if he deserted me. I'd fall apart.

"Do you ever wonder what if Quil was somewhat right?" I asked out of the blue. The whole notion just got me thinking about what life would be like if I really did have Embry like that. He would take care of me.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a whisper, pulling back to look at my face.

I shrugged, "Just wondering... what it would be like, you know? If we actually were something. It would be so easy. I already trust you more than anyone else. It would be so... easy."

Embry pulled back and and took my face in his hands, "You deserve better than me, Callie. You deserve better than a guy who turns furry every time he gets mad."

I shook my head, "Not true. It would be so easy to be with you."

"It would be so easy to be with you," He agreed. We just looked at each other. Our faces were so close. I slowly leaned in... an lightly pressed my lips to his. It was chaste. Only a peck. But it was a kiss.

After a couple hours Embry and Sam had to go patrol. They explained that they just phased and walked around as a precaution for vampires.

Like there are any here anymore.

Paul and Jared walked me down the cliffs when I heard, "Callie."

We all looked over to see a pissed off Jacob standing by my jeep. "I want to talk to you."

Paul and Jared looked reluctant to leave but I wave them off, "It's okay guys. If I see... shaking, I'll call you." The hesitated but nodded and walked off into the woods to phase.

I turned to Jacob and crossed my arms uncomfortably.

Jacob glared, "What's going on?"

I could have said I didn't know what he was talking about. I could have played dumb. But I couldn't lie to him. "I can't tell you."

Jacob looked surprised at my honesty but it didn't waver his anger, "What? What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"I mean just that, Jake," I said, trying to make him understand. "You have to understand, I want to tell you but I'm not allowed."

"I have to understand?" Jacob asked sarcastically, "What part of you're not allowed to tell me why you and Embry aren't my friends anymore do I have to understand?"

Tears came to my eyes – they make appearances a lot, don't they? "I am your friend, Jacob."

"What kind of friend keeps secrets like this? How can I trust you?"

"I can't explain now but," I took a deep breath, "It isn't my secret to tell. It's their secret. They never planned on telling me anything. I was never meant to know but then I-" I stopped myself from giving too much away, "Look, I can't tell you anything right now. But I can promise that you will find out soon. I just can't be the one to tell you. I don't have the right to."

Jacob seemed somewhat better and I was shocked he hadn't started shaking or anything. But he still looked angry. He just scowled and started walking away.

"Jacob?"

He kept walking, unphased by my calling him.

"Jake please!" I begged, "This isn't easy on me! I wish I could tell you but I can't!"

But he was gone. "I wish I could tell you," I whispered to myself.

**There you go! I am FINALLY BACK HOME and ready to start updating again. So good to be back in my own room. So please let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	8. Caught

CHAPTER SEVEN

CAUGHT

About a week after that night Jake was sick. He wouldn't see Bella. He wouldn't even take her calls. I drove back from school after my session with the counselor.

Oh, I almost forgot about that. I made the decision to start seeing the counselor at school. I go for about an hour after school three times a week. She recently mentioned music therapy. She was going to do some research and get back to me. I was interested.

I told her everything, sans the vampires and werewolves. I even told her about my and Embry's kiss. I felt slightly guilty about kissing Embry when I had a boyfriend. But it was impulse and probably one time. Neither Embry nor I spoke about or did anything else related to that kiss. We never mentioned that conversation again either.

* * *

><p>When I woke up that Saturday morning and went downstairs, Bella was on the phone, leaving yet another desperate message on Jacob's machine. "Jacob. Please. Call me."<p>

Dad and his friend Harry came in from the garage with their fishing gear and went into the living room. Bella hung up as I kissed my dad on the cheek in greeting and said hello to Harry.

"Harry and I will be back by three-" but he stopped. Bless him for trying to make it better, "It's mono, Bells."

"He's too sick to even call?" Bella whined.

"You just gotta wait it out. You know, I don't have to go fishing..." there it goes again. Someone's willing to sacrifice something for Bella but she still wants more. Or she doesn't care.

"No, go. I'll call Jess or someone."

"You know you got Callie," Dad said.

Bella acted like she didn't hear him, "I'll call Jess."

Dad didn't want to get into something right now, "Okay. But stay out of the woods. We're issuing a warning about those bears."

Bella nodded.

Then the phone rang. Bella almost had a panic attack so Dad took the phone and answered, "Hello?" He was silent for a moment, listening to whatever the other person was saying. He hesitated before holding the phone out to...

Me? "It's for you."

I assumed it was Tyler and rolled my eyes. I took the phone and held it up to my ear, "Hello?"

"_Callie? I know._" It was Jake's voice... I think.

"Jacob?"

But when I said that Bella freaked out, "Give me that!" She ripped the phone away from me and put it up to her ear, "Jake? Jacob? Hello?" She pulled the phone away, "He hung up."

"Must be a dropped call," I tried but no one bought it. But Dad looked thankful to me for trying.

Soon dad and Harry left to go fishing. Bella looked like she was going to have an aneurism, "I'm going out." She exited the room.

I found that the perfect time to call Jacob back.

Billy answered, "_Hello?_"

"Billy, it's me, Callie. I need to talk to Jacob, it's important."

Billy obliged with me and gave the phone to Jacob, "_Callie?_"

"Yeah..." I breathed out, happy to hear his voice after he had been so upset with me.

"_I know._"

I knew what he was talking about, "You phased?"

"_Yes._"

I sighed deeply, my eyes falling closed. "Me and Embry didn't want this for you. But we kind of couldn't wait until you were in on the secret. I hated keeping this from you."

I heard Jacob sigh, "_I'm sorry about how I acted towards you._"

I shook my head before I remembered that he couldn't see me, "It's alright. I understand."

"_You're too good to me, Callie,_" Jacob said.

"I would argue with you but I need a favor." I opened my eyes and peered out the window. No Bella.

"_Anything_."

"I need you or some of the guys to go patrol the woods to look for Bella. She ran out and I know she's heading to the meadow."

"_The meadow? Where?_"

"I don't know where it it exactly. It's somewhere high up, by the clouds. Edward used to take her there."

"_Okay_."

He hung up.

* * *

><p>Some hours later at three Dad and Harry came home like he said they would. I used a good casserole recipe from Sue's book and we all dug right in.<p>

But about fifteen minutes later, Bella busted into the house, "Wolves!"

I froze. I told them to find her to keep an eye on her, not expose themselves.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"They're not giant bears – I saw them. Up in the meadow-" Bella stuttered out.

"Dammit, Bella. I told you not to go into the woods!" Dad chastised her.

"What did you see, Bella?" Harry asked carefully. And I realized that as an elder of the tribe, he probably knew about the guys.

"Wolves. They're wolves, Dad. Five of them. The size – of cars. I swear. They went after – something – and I ran."

Dad grabbed a phone as I spoke to Bella, "You probably imagined it Bella."

She glared at me, "No I didn't."

I felt Harry's curious eyes on me.

"Harry, can you get some men from the rez?" Dad asked.

I gave Harry a look, "Get Sam and some of his group. I'm sure they'd want to know about this."

Harry had a look of realization. He knew that I knew.

Dad was speaking into the phone, "Jerry? Put a hunting party together – tranq guns, large caliber shotguns – there's something dangerous out there."

Yes, I agreed inwardly, but that something dangerous wasn't the wolves.

All those missing hikers. Angela saying she saw a bear.

I don't know why I didn't realize it before.

The wolves were hunting a vampire that was killing people in the woods.

Bella told Dad that she need to go see a friend. I knew she was going to Jacob's. I sighed.

* * *

><p>I had guessed that it didn't go too well when she came home dripping wet later that night. Dad's face fell when he saw how lifeless hers was. "Billy called, said you and Jacob had a fight. But, hey, you guys will work it."<p>

Bella didn't react much, "I'm... going to change."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	9. She Knows

CHAPTER EIGHT

SHE KNOWS

The next morning Bella looked shaken and confused. I didn't really want to know. It's not like I didn't hear Jacob sneaking into her room through the window.

But I didn't say anything.

When she left, she looked determined. And I knew that whatever Jacob told her last night wasn't enough and she was going to try and get more information.

Couldn't she leave well enough alone?

I got a call almost an hour later from Embry, "_Bella knows. Paul and Jake phased._"

"Is she okay?"

"_Yeah, don't worry. She's just a little shaken. Can you come to Emily's?_"

"Who's Emily?"

Later I found myself driving down to La Push to Sam's fiance's house. Embry and Jared came out to great me, "Hey!"

"Hey," I greeted after hugging them, "So where's that troublesome sister of mine?"

Jared got a disgusted look on his face, "Out talking to Jacob."

It didn't bother me.

It didn't.

They brought me in to meet Emily. I paused slightly when I noticed her scars. It reminded me of my scars.

I smiled, "Hey fellow wolf girl."

The woman smiled warmly and giggled, "You must be Callie."

"Must be," I grinned.

I heard Jared and Embry talking. I heard 'red head'.

"What red head?"

Embry and Jared looked at me, "We've been chasing this bloodsucker. She keeps getting away from us."

"She's a red headed vampire? Like really curly bright red hair that look like she's been sleeping on the ground?" I must have looked crazy, gesturing around my head to my hair as if that helped illustrate my point. But I didn't care. I had to figure this thing out.

"Yeah..." Jared answered slowly, "How do you know?"

"I met her. When the Cullens were here."

Embry looked at me, "Do you know why she's here?"

"Yeah..." I took a deep breath. "She's here to kill me and Bella."

"WHAT?" Embry shouted.

I flinched a little when he yelled.

"She's out to kill you and Bella?" Emily asked.

"Last year she, her mate and Dreadlocks came while we were all playing baseball. Her mate, James, got a whiff of Bella and started hunting her. Alice and Jasper ran with her all the way back to Phoenix but she snuck by them and Alice had a vision of James killing her. So Edward, Rose and I flew down there and while Edward killed James, Victoria came after me because she thought I was Bella. She landed me in the hospital and got away." I pulled my shirt down my shoulder to show them my scar, "Got this little present to remember her by."

"Shit," Jared commented intelligently, "She bit you and you're still... you?"

I nodded, "Rosalie sucked the venom out before it spread to my heart. Saved me." I sighed at the memory, "The point is that Victoria wants revenge on Edward by killing Bella and revenge on me by killing me."

"Why you? I mean, Edward killed her mate. She kills his mate. I get that. But why would anyone want to hurt you?" Embry asked.

I sat by him quietly, "I played decoy. I dressed in Bella's clothes to smell like her and I look like her so I went with Edward to try and lure both her and James after me instead of her. But James figured it out and followed Bella. Victoria wasn't as quick. She was still following me the whole time. All the way to our hotel room. Then she tried to kill me once she realized that James was being killed while she was wasting her time with me. She blames me for her not being there to help James. So she wants me dead."

Embry put a rough arm around me, "We won't let her near you."

**The Saga continues and Victoria is BACK! **

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	10. She's Back

CHAPTER NINE

SHE'S BACK

"Hello?"

"_Callie_."

I sat up in my bed, "Jacob?"

"_Yeah.._."

"Why are you calling? I thought you were with Bella..." I looked down at my bed spread.

"_She went cliff diving by herself. She wasn't strong enough against the waves._"

"She's okay, though... right?"

"_Yeah, don't worry. She was cliff diving for the adrenaline. It makes her hallucinate about the leech._"

I sighed, "I'm sorry, Jacob. I wish I could make something up to make it look better or hopeful but I can't. She's obsessed with him."

"_I think I always knew that. But I know she feels something for me. I just have to get her to realize that he's not coming back and I can make her happy._"

"Jake..." I sighed deeply, "It's a lost cause. I'm sorry but you have to see that nothing you do will ever be enough for her. What happened to finding that girl you deserve? That was a good plan," I pouted to myself.

"_I have to try,_" Jacob said at last.

"Was that all you were calling for?" I changed the subject.

"_That and to tell you that I'm driving Bella home soon. We're going to patrol around your house so you two are protected._" there was a pause, "_Why didn't you tell me that Victoria was after you?_"

"Figured Embry would fill you in. I didn't want to retell the story a bunch of times."

"_You're in danger, Callie,_" Jacob almost growled.

"It's nothing I'm not used to."

"_What do you mean?_" Jake asked, suspiciously.

I heard something move downstairs. "Jake, it's nothing. I'll see you later. 'night."

I hung up and walked out the hallway. I walked out cautiously with my lighter. Vampires don't like fire. So I have fired handy.

But when I got into the kitchen...

It was Alice.

"Alice?"

The vampire turned and ran forward to hug me, "Oh, Callie I'm so sorry!"

"What are you talking about? Is Jasper here?" I looked behind her and around the room but it seemed that she was the only one here.

Alice looked like she wanted to cry, "No I'm sorry. And I'm sorry about Bella."

My face scrunched in confusion, "...wh-"

I suddenly heard Bella's truck and some shouting outside, Bella and Jacob were here.

"Bella, you're about to cross a line."

"Only if you draw one."

"I'm not letting you do this."

"You don't have a choice. I don't belong to you."

I could have slapped her right then and there. She knew how Jacob felt. She had already stabbed him in the heart and now she was twisting the knife.

Then I heard Jacob say, "Bye Bella. Hope you don't die."

Bella then came into the house and Bella and Alice both gasped at the sight of each other. "Alice!"

"Bella? You're... alive?"

Bella hugged her with tears of joy, happy to see her. I pressed myself against the wall, tears in my eyes. But not in joy.

"I saw you jump off a cliff. Why the hell would you try and kill yourself?" Alice demanded, slightly angry.

"I didn't," Bella denied, "I was cliff diving."

"I have never met anyone more prone to life-threatening idiocy... and what is that hideous wet dog smell?" Alice scrunched up her nose.

"Probably Jacob-"

"How could you hurt him like that?" I interrupted.

"What are you talking about?"

"That little bit about you not belonging to him. I mean, really, how hurtful can you get?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Alice looked so confused. I looked at her, "Alice. Take her with you. I don't care. The Cullens can visit. She can stay behind... again."

With that I walked into my room. After that I heard Alice and Bella talking. I heard Jacob come in. I heard the phone ring. I heard yelling. I heard them all run out of the house. More yelling. I heard a car speed away. Must have been Alice's.

* * *

><p>I went hiking to clear my mind of all the bullshit. I wanted peace again. No depression, or anger, or angst. Just peace.<p>

I used to think that I could only get peace in death. But here in Forks I could find peace. In the woods. In my friends. In my family.

But lately I felt I lost it all. I lost Bella. Things at home were strained. I felt like that stranger again. I lost the Cullens. They were family to me. Jasper was my brother. Sure, I had this email connection to him but it wasn't the same as being with him in person. I wish he had come with Alice.

I lost myself. Which is the worst thing for me to lose. I had to find myself.

So I started with the woods. I was so at peace here. Maybe I'd find myself laying around somewhere, cold and alone. And I would work on finding warmth again.

I stumbled when I found a wolf paw print. It was huge. I knew Dad, Harry and the team were out looking for the wolves. I quickly ran my foot over the print to get rid of it. The boys had to be more careful.

I looked around to see if any of the wolves were near. But then I heard the wind swish and pick up to my right and suddenly something crashed into me. It had hold of me and the next thing I knew I was dangling upside down from a tree. Whatever had hold of me before let go and I scrambled to hold onto the branch with my legs.

Victoria was on the ground under me. Should have known it'd be her.

She grinned at me, "Hello again, Callie."

"Victoria."

She whipped back up into the tree beside me and I bit back a shriek. She grinned and slammed her foot down on the branch, making it crack. It broke under my weight and I fell fast into the ground. I groaned in pain.

I felt Victoria grab onto my hair and yank my head back painfully, "Ah!" I hissed at the sharp then dull pain in the back of my head. Victoria leaned close to my ear, "I'm going to make this last."

She threw me on the ground, "You smell like filthy mutts."

I chuckled, "Guess that happens when you hang around werewolves."

I saw Victoria's eyes widen some and then narrow into angry slits, "Your filthy pets killed Laurent."

I cocked my head, "Another vampire you failed to save, chasing after something you'll never get. Sounds familiar."

Her eyes narrowed, nostrils flared and mouth pursed into an ugly angry pout. She started shaking, ready to just kill me. She grabbed me by the neck and bared her teeth, hissing loudly.

Just then I heard loud growls rip through the air as three of the wolves ran into the clearing. Victoria let go of me quickly and slapped one of the wolves off of her with her hand.

"Callie! Run!" I heard Sam's voice. I looked over and saw that he was just taking his shorts off to phase. I looked away as I got to my feet. I sprinted away as fast as I possibly could.

I panted as I ran away. Suddenly Victoria was running beside me and she put her hand out to stop me. It collided with my chest and I fell back with a loud thud.

The wolves chased after her and I and I noticed that there were two more. I looked up, dizzy. I saw a russet colored wolf lashed out at her, almost swiping me in the process. Victoria danced away from them.

Some of them phased – Jared and Sam – and started a fire. A wolf tried to grab Victoria – the russet one – but she twisted and wrapped her hands around his large neck.

I knew that wolf was Jacob. And when Victoria latched her claws on his neck I couldn't help but cry out, "Jake!"

Victoria froze, Jacob struggling in her grasp. Her eyes widened in realization and a smirk grew on her face, "You care about this mutt, don't you?"

I stripped my face of any emotion, "Leave, Victoria. Or die."

She smirked widely at me, "What would you do if say..." she started off for show, "I killed him..." she tightened her hands on Jacob and he whined. I gasped slightly, my body shooting up off the ground in instinct. Victoria smirked. That reaction out of me was all she needed.

She raised Jacob above her head and threw him into a tree. The tree cracked under his weight and strength and fell over. I was about to run when Victoria grabbed me around my neck again and lifted me off my feet. I tried to gasp for air but it didn't work.

"I'm going to make this last," Victoria swore in a whisper. She then dropped me on the floor and flitted away.

I saw Jake recover and take off after her. I felt warm arms around me and saw Embry. He picked me up off the floor and whispered, "Are you okay, Callie?"

I looked after Jake, the wolves and Victoria. I stared at the fire, the flames dancing under the image of wolves and pale beauty escaping. I whispered, "I hope so."

About an minute later, Harry Clearwater had a heart attack.

* * *

><p>I went to Harry's funeral. I stood up with my hand in my Dad's. He was worried as hell about Bella but I told him not to be. She was with Alice. He said he'd wait a day to hear from her.<p>

At the wake I left Dad to his friends. I escaped to the back to take a breath. The door crashed open as some girl came outside.

"Hey," I greeted her. I recognized her as Leah. Harry's daughter.

She glared at me.

"Not a talker, I see."

She didn't answer.

"I get it, really."

"You're dad's still alive. You don't understand."

I allowed that, "When you put it that way, no, I don't get what you're going through specifically. But I am well acquainted with the feeling of pain. Emotional and physical."

She looked like she didn't believe me.

So I just kept talking, "Others deaths aren't the only thing that can bring you down. Sometimes your own death can too."

She looked at me like I was crazy, "You've died."

"I've tried. Something always screws it up." I shrugged, "I'll get it right one day." of course I was kind of exaggerating. Yes, I tried to kill myself before. But I didn't want to now.

Leah looked at me, "You've had it rough too."

I nodded, "Yup. It gets alright."

"You promise?" I could tell her last wall broke down as she looked at me. She looked so lost and hurt and confused.

"I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	11. What the fu

CHAPTER TEN

WHAT THE FU-

Bella got sooo grounded when she came back. But that didn't stop her from doing everything she could to see Edward. I know he came to her room at night.

Bella and Edward went right to fighting about turning her into a vampire.

So she wanted us to vote. Alice came to pick me up and take me to the Cullens. I was jittery the whole time.

As soon as she stopped the car I jumped out and ran into the house, "Jasper!"

Jasper appeared out of nowhere and crushed me in his arms, "Hey darling."

"Jasper!" I sighed into his shoulder, tears falling into his shirt.

* * *

><p>"You all know what I want. I can't force myself on you..."<p>

The Cullens surrounded Bella and she spoke. I stood with Jasper and Alice by the repaired piano.

"I think the only fair way to handle this is by vote-"

"Bella-" Edward was about to protest.

"Shut up," Bella silenced him. "However this turns out, I'm not letting the Volturi hurt you. I'll go back to Italy alone-"

"Like hell you will," Emmett broke in, "I'm not missing out on another fight."

"Let's take a vote. Alice?" Bella asked.

The pixie smiled and flitted over to her, "Like you're not already my sister. Yes."

Jasper voted, "Yes, it'll be nice not to want to kill you all the time."

"Rosalie?"

"Edward, I'm sorry to you both for how I've acted. But this isn't a life I'd have chosen for myself. I wish there'd been someone to vote no for me... so... no."

"Well I vote hell yeah," Emmett grinned, "We can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way."

Esme smiled warmly, "Yes."

Then it was Carlisle's vote.

Edward must have read his mind, "You can't go along with this. You know what it means."

"You've chosen not to live without her, which leave me no choice. I won't lose my son. I vote yes."

The door suddenly slammed. And Edward was somewhere throwing a fit.

"Now it's Callie's vote," Carlisle announced.

I looked up surprised. So did Bella, "Why does she get a vote?"

Esme looked confusedly at us, "She's your sister. And part of this family too. It effects her as much as any of us."

Finally someone who could tell Bella that her actions effected me without her ignoring them.

Bella looked at me reluctantly, "Callie?"

"It doesn't really matter to you what I think or not," I answered, "But no. My vote is a hell no." with that I walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Jacob came into the house, "She's going to become like one of them?"<p>

I had my eyes closed and earphones in. Part of my music therapy. I sighed, "I voted no. Don't be mad at me."

I heard him huff like a horse, "How could she- Why is she- How could this-" He couldn't finish a thought.

While he was ranting I idly realized that I hadn't see Jacob in person since the night we fought. It was either a phone call or I just missed him. And now my eyes are closed so I haven't actually _seen_ him.

"Relax, Jacob. I'm sorry," I said as I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed, "But she used you. It's that simple. I'm so sorry that she's hurting you this way, she's hurting me too with her decision. But she doesn't care."

I looked up at him. Our eyes locked. And suddenly I felt gravity shifting around me and him. Like we were all that mattered. There was an unexplainable pull to him.

What the fu-

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**Did I surprise you? I even surprised myself. I originally intended her for someone else when I wrote Twilight Greenhorn but when I started In Fine Feather, I just felt that she and Jacob should be together because I never liked Renesme. So please let me know what you think!**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	12. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Just letting you know that I've updated the first chapter of Eclipse! It's called Clinical Vindicator. Go check it out!**


	13. AN

**Hey guys! Just letting you know that I've updated a new story. It's different than we're both used to but I would like it if you read it and let me know what you think! Please and Thank you!**

**RegalGirl94**


	14. AN1

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**I have updated the next Twilight project of mine. It's called Wilted and Clean. It's about a new girl to Forks, Heather Vincent, who moves to the rainy town when tragedy strikes in her family. Check it out on my profile! Go now!**

**Love, RegalGirl94**


	15. Another AN

**BREAKING DAWN FOR CALLIE SWAN SAGA IS UP! CHECK IT OUT YO!**

**Love, RegalGirl94**


End file.
